


The Truth About Elisabeth Nott

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's trying, Draco is still a little shit tm, Gen, Lots of Angst, The Weasley family is wholesome, but also the Fred Weasley being a sassy flirt tm, lets just call this the angst chronicles, stressful family dinners though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: Liz wasn't at Hogwarts to make friends. She was bad tempered, tough, guarded, and cold. Not the best personality traits, to be fare, but that was just the way she liked it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	The Truth About Elisabeth Nott

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted before, a while ago, but I've since edited it some and made it passable.   
> I haven't worked on extending this further than the 6th chapter, so beware that chapters may start thick and fast and then slow down to a crawl.   
> Also, comments and kudos make me so happy!! Let me know what you think and if you like where I'm taking this. Any feedback is welcome and awesome!   
> Thank y'all so much and hope everyone is staying safe and healthy :)

Elizabeth stared out the window as families bid their children farewell. She just wanted the train to move already. She hated the waiting. The more students boarded the train, the slimmer her chances of having a compartment to herself became.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the train finally started moving. Her joy was short lived, however, when a trio of students opened the compartment door.

“Are you saving these seats for anyone?” A bushy-haired girl asked.

Liz cast a sharp glance their way. She didn’t want to speak to anyone. “No,” she said flatly.

“Mind if we join you?” The boy next to her asked. “I’m Ron, by the way. And this is Harry and Hermione.”

 _Ah yes, Harry Potter_. Liz restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Of course Harry Potter and his friends would sit with her. Liz simply shrugged in response.

“Not very talkative, are you?”

“Ron! Don’t be rude!” The girl next to him exclaimed. “Sorry about him.”

Liz went back to staring out the window and shrugged.

“What’s your name?” Ron asked, sitting down opposite Liz.

“Ron, _seriously!_ Leave the poor girl alone,” Hermione gestured to Liz’s trunk with raised eyebrows.

“Elizabeth…Nott?… _Nott?”_ Ron repeated her last name wide eyed as he read the gold text on her trunk.

Harry seemed unfazed by this. “What?”

“She’s—“

“Probably a perfectly lovely girl,” Hermione cut Ron off.

Ron rolled his eyes at this. “No wonder we haven’t see her about. Sneaking around is just like a Slytherin.”

Liz kept her gaze fixed on the landscape whizzing by as her jaw clenched. “You know,” she muttered darkly. “If you want to make friends with someone, it’s best not to talk about them behind their backs when they’re sitting right in front of you.”

Ron choked on his every flavoured bean. “Mmmpf—sorry!” He flushed red.

“You’re a real prize, aren’t you, Weasley?” Liz kicked her trunk so her name was facing the other way.

“Well you’re not exactly a ray of sunshine either, are you?”

“ _Ron!”_ Hermione chastised. “I mean, really.”

Liz snickered at this. “It’s fine,” she said evenly. “I’m not here to make friends anyway.”

“Why haven’t we seen you around?” Harry asked carefully.

“I’m new,” Liz turned her face slightly towards the boy.

“Bloody hell!” Ron cried. Harry’s eyes widened. Neither of them had seen a girl like Liz before. Her face had been hidden in the shadows before that moment. Her hair was short and black and stood in all directions. Her eyes were a shocking shade of light blue and her expression was tight.

“You really know how to flatter a girl, don’t you Weasley?” Liz whipped her head back towards to the window.

Hermione was quick to recover from the situation. “He didn’t mean anything by it!” She said earnestly. “Did you, Ron?”

“I—I just—“

“Oh spare me,” Liz folded her hands across her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Ron mumbled.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked slowly.

Liz’s gaze narrowed at the question. She hated that question. “I’m fine,” she said without expression.

“We’ll just leave you to your thoughts, then,” said Hermione.

“Thanks.”

“But if you need help or have any questions about the castle, I’d be more than willing to help!”

Liz was tempted to smile. Instead, she simply turned to face Hermione for a moment. “Thanks,” she said again.

“Don’t mind those two. Their social cues are decidedly lacking,” said Hermione.

This made the corners of Liz’s lip twitch with amusement. “Just call me Liz,” she said simply. _There_ , she thought, _that’s putting in an effort._

“Liz,” Hermione smiled. “It suits you.”

“Thanks.”

“So,” Ron shoved his a handful of sweats into his mouth. “Were you at the world cup?”

Liz stiffened at this. She’d prepared her answers well in advance, though. “No,” she paused. “I don’t like large crowds.”

“Do you not like quidditch?” Harry asked.

“I like quidditch, I just don’t like lots of people.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded in understanding. “Do you play at all?”

“Yeah,” Liz replied.

“What position?” Asked Ron.

Liz looked back out the window. She wasn’t used to talking so much. “Beater,” she said simply.

“ _Beater?”_ Ron almost choked again. “That’s rare for a girl. Not saying that you’re not brilliant, because you probably are, but blimey. Wait till Fred and George hear about this.”

“You should try out for your team,” Harry smiled.

Liz shrugged at this. Hermione seemed to understand that she didn’t feel comfortable speaking anymore and began taking to Ron and Harry about classes. For this, Liz was very grateful. She already feared she’d said too much and gotten too close.

***

Too many people talked. Liz was sorted into Slytherin, of course. It was of no shock to her or frankly anyone else. The hat had hardly touched her head, when it cried out it’s choice. Her house offered no comfort, though, as the only people she had spoken to were in Gryffindor and at the opposite end of the hall. She knew people were talking about her. She had prepared herself for it. She knew, transferring in during her fourth year, would result is a lot of assumptions and gossip. Her last name didn’t help matters. If anything, it simply fuelled the fire.

Liz spoke to nobody. She didn’t make eye contact with anybody. She followed the prefect to the common room and didn’t process anything until she got there. Everything was shrouded in a kind of greenish hue. The dim light coming from green lamps reflecting off the large porthole style windows. The almost iridescent quality of the shining black furniture. The luxurious black carpeting and the way the ceiling almost seem to tower over her despite the fact that she was, in fact, in a dungeon. Everything about the place welcomed her, but yet she didn’t feel at home.

“Not bad for a common room, hmm?” A voice brought her back to the present.

“It’s nice enough,” Liz mumbled, hoping to avoid further conversation. She felt enough out of place as it is. She didn’t want to embarrass herself further with idle small talk.

“You’re an odd one, coming into school fourth year. How’d you manage that?”

“I’ve been to school.”

“Oh have you?”

“Yeah, I’m not a moron,” Liz said quickly and instantly regretted it.

“So much for niceties,” the boy smirked. “I’m Flint by the way. Marcus Flint. Fifth year.”

“Pleasure,” Liz replied evenly.

Marcus cast her a sideways glance. “How’d you end up here then?”

“None of your business.”

“Well now,” Marcus leaned against the black leather chair. “That’s not very kind.”

“I’m not kind,” Liz muttered.

“Oi!” Marcus called across the room. “Malfoy! Come say hello to the new blood.”

“I don’t w—“

“Nott…” the boy strode over. “Elizabeth, right?”

“Liz.”

“Liz,” Draco repeated, clearly amused. “My father’s told me all about you.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Liz looked at the floor. She was torn between lashing out and running away.

“Don’t belittle me, Nott. I’d watch yourself if I were you. I know far more about you than you think.”

“I could hex you into next weekend,” Liz glared at the boy.

“I’d like to see you try,” Marcus chuckled.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“My father told me you were transferred for being unmanageable,” Draco said smoothly. “Conduct… unbecoming, he said.”

Liz froze. “Son of a—“

“Ah,” Marcus put a hand over Liz’s outstretched wand. “Hit a nerve did he?”

“Get this little bastard out of my face.”

“Language, Nott. Don’t you know it’s not lady-like for a young girl to resort to vulgarities,” Marcus chuckled again.

“I’m _not_ a young girl. I’m almost fourteen,” Liz lowered her wand abruptly. “And I am _not_ a lady.”

“Fair point,” said Marcus.

“Pleasure meeting you, Nott,” Draco made to leave. “I’m sure you’ll make a fine Slytherin.”

Liz watched the boy leave and relaxed ever so slightly.

“He’s a bit much, admittedly,” Marcus said, jolting Liz to attention. She’d forgotten about the older boy to her left.

“I can see that.”

“Look,” Marcus went to gather his books. “Not all of us are like that. Some of us just keep up appearances.”

“You do that quite well,” Liz said quietly. Marcus Flint was by no means someone she wanted to be friends with at that moment, but there was something about his tone of voice that was oddly comforting. It reminded her of her mother. Cold, but comforting.

“I’ve been practicing. You’ll soon get it. Oh, and Nott?”

“Yeah?”

“Words of advice: play along. Malfoy’s father isn’t the only one here who knows everything about you. If you don’t watch yourself the whole school will know why you came here and you’ll have nowhere to go.”

Liz digested his words for a moment and hesitated before responding.

“Flint!” She called after the fifth year. “I…erm…thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marcus turned back to face Liz. “Just out of curiosity, could you have hexed Malfoy?”

“Absolutely,” Liz grinned in spite of herself.

“I reckoned as much. Goodnight, Nott.”

“Night,” Liz replied and made her way to the girls’ dormitories.


End file.
